


down the wrong road

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Rin is the one under the rock, instead.So everything goes... well?





	down the wrong road

“Of course, Madara-sama,” Rin agrees solemnly to every single thing the wizened ninja says. “Your plan sounds… it sounds really nice. My parents…”

She’s agreeable every single step of the way. Yes, of course, such a good plan! She likes it. She’s definitely down to help. Of course.

Naturally, he doesn’t believe her for one little second.

Darn it, she really wishes she were a better actress.

* * *

Obito is impaled on Kakashi’s Chidori.

It’s a horrifying, horrifying sight that makes bile curl up in the back of her throat but Rin is a mednin and she doesn’t flinch, doesn’t pause, doesn’t hold back for even one second.

She _bolts_ forward, ignoring every single opponent that’s still on the battlefield, and presses a glowing green hand to the hole where Kakashi’s arm is. Obito’s eyes are wide. Kakashi’s single eye is wide, and Rin has no time for either of their bullshits. “Pull your arm out slowly,” she tells Kakashi, and he does, gingerly helping her sit down with Obito on her lap.

Someone takes advantage and attacks, and Kakashi immediately whirls into shinobi mode, fighting up a storm, so Rin can concentrate on Obito.

“Rin,” he breathes, tears welling up in his eyes. “You’re alive.”

“Yeah,” she says, and she smiles, just slightly. “You’re going to live, too, Obito.”

* * *

Rin regrows his fucking heart.

She’ll do anything to keep her boys alive.

* * *

She staggers up to her feet, and she knows she must look a sight – she’s half-plant, now, covered in scars, one eye gone, but she’s still Rin, still their beloved teammate, and both of her boys are willing to listen to her without even pausing. “Questions later,” she says. “We’ve got someone to fight, first.”

They bolt, her in the lead, and she narrows her eye. “I’ve got the old guy. You two take care of the plant guys. Make sure you don’t let any get away.”

None of them fled – they’re all still there when Rin reaches that cave. The two white plant guys. The terrifying black one. And, of course, Uchiha Madara himself. Maybe they thought against three thirteen-year-olds, they wouldn’t have anything to worry about.

Team Minato is less three thirteen-year-olds and more a giant tornado of trauma and fighting power.

Kakashi plows through the black one, taking off its head with a Chidori and pounding it through a few more times for good measure.

Obito slips and slides through the white ones in a move that Rin’s never seen before, literally passing _through_ them, before stuffing a kunai through their throats.

Rin? Rin’s a medic nin.

That just means she knows how to rip out Madara’s eyes from his sockets before she drives Kakashi’s tanto through his heart. “Die,” she says, because she’s smart enough to know that everything with Kakashi and Obito was intentional, that it CAN’T be sheer coincidence the one time she’s let out of the cave she’s seeing one of her closest friends dying in front of her.

She stands back, and it’s over with. All three of the plant guys are done, dead, and so is Madara, and she sways and nearly falls before Kakashi catches her, and Obito’s right there.

“Guys,” Rin says blearily. “I think I’m gonna sleep for a million years now.”

Kakashi smiles, just slightly. “Okay,” he says.

“We’ll be here when you wake up,” says Obito.

* * *

The world is open to them.

The world is as peace.

No one is prepared for a united Team Minato.

**Author's Note:**

> this is crack but i don't care. rin is a smart fucking cookie, the end.
> 
> as always, u can find me on chadsuke on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts!


End file.
